


Fancy Dress

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU- Davos escorts Melisandre to a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress

She had this soft smile as he spun her around the dance floor, it was funny how it even looked like she was indulging me. And I wouldn’t blame her if she really was. A pretty lady such as herself would never dance with a simpleton like me. 

‘I must thank you for bringing me to the party, Mister S., I’m having a real good time’ it was almost like she could hear my thoughts.

‘No need to try and flatter me, dear. I’m sure you could have any man in the city to bring you here, if you only got out of your little lab.’ her smile was suddenly gone, and its place, was a bitter look.

‘Maybe this was a bad idea, Mister S., I’m not the kind of woman you want your name associated with’ her following actions were done almost in the blink of an eye, or it was because I was too stunned by it. But no matter her speed, because I was still left alone, surrounded by bubbly couples.

If this was a fairy tale, I’d blame this on the hour, for my watch had just reached mid night. But then, she wouldn’t be Cinderella, if all, I’d be the onion Cinderella, and her, my red fairy god mother. I chuckle at my idea, as I follow the top of her red head out of the ball room, right into the parking lot.

Jogging to catch up with her, I notice that she’s not alone anymore, there is this strange man near her, and he’s being loud enough for me to hear him.

‘I don’t get why you won’t go out with me, it seams like I am your type’ something in the way she stepped back from that man, made me try and be faster, not wanting to let him alone with her for one more second ‘You know, the married type’ he laughed, but not for long, as I got ready to pounce at him, Melisandre was faster, trusting something at his side, something that made him drop to the floor, drooling and spasming.

‘I am terrible sorry that you had to see this, Mister S’ in her hand, there was this small red taser, a taser she was putting bag in her sparkly hand bag. ‘But I couldn’t bare to hear him talk like that about you’

I had no idea how to answer to that. Maybe, my earlier notion that I was the Cinderella here wasn’t so far from reality, but she was not really my fairy god mother anymore, no, she was a knight in low cut pink armor, with her fully charged taser.

‘Now, let’s get out of here before he wakes up. You can buy me something to eat before you drive me home, I know this place that stays open at all the odd hours’ and as I follow her again, this time from a closer pace, the idea that Melisandre will never be a simple princess crosses my mind and stays there.


End file.
